mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 182: Yogi the Stareater
"Yogi the Stareater" was originally released on January 6, 2014. Description This episode features a 25-minute-long argument about which bear is the most powerful bear. It's a return to form, we guess? Which is kind of a sad statement about our form. Suggested Talking Points Gravy Hose, Islands in the Marathon, Chubby, Con, The Most Powerful Bear, Big Bang Theory Outline 04:54 - I'm relatively in shape, and enjoy running. I love it. I typically run an hour a day, but found that listening to music just doesn't cut it for me. I really enjoy singing alone. I found it makes running more fun, and singing in general makes me a happier person. Is this a bad thing to do? I get embarrassed very little, and I am not looking for attention here, but I am curious if you think it's rude for others to run by them singing Skater Boy. That being said, I think it is far more ridiculous going from full-out singing to nothing as soon as I see someone, as it makes it look like I'm embarrassed. Outside running only, sing as one would sing in the shower or car, and I try to censor myself. -- Piping In Pittsburg 12:01 - Recently I had my vehicle stolen, which really bummed me out. I was wondering if you guys had any advice on things to do for a good cheer-up session? -- Canadian Couldn't-Car 16:33 - From Yahoo Answers user Flandre Scarlet, who asks: Why doesn't the penis gain fat? It just hit me suddenly. 22:45 - Hey guys, quick question. I've been married for over a decade now. In the past few years I've really come out as a geek girl. For example, I enjoy playing D&D, watching firefly interrupts the examples, but my husband doesn't appreciate my geekdom, and makes fun of me, making me feel immature and less of a woman. Sure, he does appreciate the occasional Star Trek episode, but he draws the line at allowing me to attend a con. My question is: should I just go back in the closet, try to suppress my geek urges? What can I do to help him realize how lucky he is and let me explore this side of me? -- Sexy Geek Girl 30:59 - MZ - Sponsored by Nature Box. Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Tome-Foolery. Personal message from Brandon. Advertisement about brand new Maximum Fun Network podcasts. 39:00 - Y - Sent in by John Williams, from Yahoo Answers user Ben, who asks: What bear is best and why? Black bear Grizzly and why do you think so? 52:36 - I'm getting married within weeks, and I want to make my wedding night a special one for my soon-to-be husband. I am not interested in making it a hyper-sexual experience. I want to do something more interesting. Any ideas? -- unintelligible In Chicago 55:47 - Housekeeping 61:27 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Delaka, who asks: How is your father? Is he good? Quotes On Uncensored Singing On Penis Anatomy Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Unintelligible Category:Weddings Category:Drew Davenport